A Royal Family
by life-in-the-stars
Summary: Written for Kurtbastian week, (Day 1, Kurtbastian and Kids,) over on tumblr, and just now posting it on here. When Kurt got home late from work, this was one sight he did not expect to see.


**Kurtbastian Week Day 1: Kurtbastian and Kids**

**A Royal Family**

Kurt had a long day at work. He had to stay over; his boss had been a jerk, and his coworkers especially annoying. He was looking forward to getting home and seeing his husband and daughter. And just relaxing, hopefully with his two favorite people, a Disney movie, and popcorn. Zero calorie with no butter, of course.

So Kurt was slightly disappointed when he unlocked his small New York apartment to silence. No husband wrapping his arms around him and no daughter jumping at his feet, excited to tell him about her day.

He set down his keys on the counter, hung up his coat, and walked toward his daughter's bedroom, from where he could barely hear giggling. Kurt nudged open the door so he could see inside, but not disturb the room's occupants. What he saw returned the smile to his face and warmed his heart.

*An hour earlier…*

Sebastian and Taliana were sitting on the couch, Taliana avidly watching TV and Sebastian reading through papers for college. Luckily, he had today off, and even luckier that his daughter did too.

"Daddy, can we play dress up?" Her question caught Sebastian off guard.

"Not right now, honey, I've got to finish this."

She looked up at him with big eyes, a slight pout on her face. "Please?"

He sighed and stood up, leaving his paperwork on the coffee table. He could never resist puppy dog eyes, and hers was a trait she had certainly inherited from Kurt.

"Yay!" Taliana grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to her little room.

The two spent ten minutes deciding on what dress she would wear, and getting it on. Taliana insisted that Sebastian do her hair and makeup, too. "So I can be a princess!" she explained happily.

Once she was all dressed up, she stood looking at herself in the mirror. She had on a pink princess dress, with a sparkly tiara and matching sandals. Her nails were also pink, as was her eye shadow. She turned to her dad. "Now it's your turn!"

"What?!" Sebastian spluttered.

"Go get daddy's skirt. We can make it pink. Then I can be the princess, you can be the queen, and daddy can be the king. Remember the crown we found the other day?"

"I don't think Kurt would appreciate it if we painted his kilt," Sebastian told his daughter.

She rolled her eyes. "No silly, I have this," she pulled some pink material out of her closet. "It was from my old bed, and you guys insisted that it was cute and we could use it. Well, now we can!"

"Fine, but if Kurt gets mad, it's your fault." He got up and went to his and his husband's room and dug through the closet to find the kilt and crown.

"Aha!" He walked back to Taliana's room.

"Put it on!" at his daughter's assistance he did so.

It was lucky he was wearing a white tank top underneath his shirt, because his daughter told him to take his shirt off so they could wrap the material around him.

It took a while to get the material around Sebastian to look like a dress. At least they already had the skirt. It took a lot of scotch tape before it stayed on. After that, Taliana had Sebastian sit on the small chair in front of her makeup table. She put pink eye shadow on him, and then painted his fingernails and toenails. It was this scene that Kurt saw when he walked into his daughter's room.

Before the two saw him, he snapped a few pictures. Then he put his phone away before gently knocking on the door.

Taliana and Sebastian looked up quickly. "Daddy K!" She shrieked before jumping in Kurt's arms. "You're late!"

"Sorry, sweetie. It looks like you had fun while I was gone, though."

"We did," she smiled happily before jumping down and heading to her bed. "I'm a princess, Daddy S is the queen and you can be the king!"

She brought he crown over and handed it to Sebastian, who had stood up and was now standing next to Kurt. He put it on Kurt's head, and wrapped his arms around his husband. He leaned in close for a chaste kiss on the lips, eyes immediately closing. "You'll always be my king," he whispered into Kurt's lips.

"Ewwww." The sweet moment was broken by their daughter. Sebastian picked her up, and her dads hugged her between them. Kurt took out his phone and snapped another picture, before all of them headed to the kitchen still in makeup and dresses and crowns, to make dinner.

In high school Kurt would have never dreamed of being with Sebastian, of all people. In high school, Sebastian would never have dreamed of having kids. But now, they were a family, and they could never hope for more.


End file.
